


Ренегат

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Death, Historical, M/M, Translation, Underage Character(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая мировая война. Фил - молодой немецкий солдат, расквартированный в Дании. Там он встречает Дэна - непослушного датского школьника, который собирается превратить его работу в ад. Но вскоре они понимают, что у них больше общего, чем они думали. Как же скрыть дружбу, когда вы находитесь на двух разных сторонах войны?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424292) by [awesomesockes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomesockes/pseuds/awesomesockes). 



**Фил**

Больше всего я скучал по своей семье. Это, наверное, было хуже всего — не знать, когда я снова их увижу, и увижу ли вообще. Меня забросили в другую страну без какого-либо предупреждения, заставили подчиняться приказам незнакомых людей, ходить строем и ужасно обращаться с людьми, которых я даже не знал… и я едва понимал почему.

Меня зовут Фил Лестер. На календаре был 1943 год. Мне было двадцать лет, я был солдатом немецкой армии, расквартированным в Дании, и я находился в Копенгагене уже чуть больше недели. Наверное. Я потерял счёт времени ещё до того, как попал туда. Я занимался одним и тем же изо дня в день, а из-за этого однообразия было сложно уследить даже за такими простыми вещами.

Я не играл важной роли в войне, это уж точно. Мне было тошно даже держать оружие, и все знали, что я на поле боя и десяти минут не продержусь. Вместо этого меня отправили сюда, охранять город вместе с группой моих товарищей — кто-то был более важен, кто-то менее. Но я хорошо выполнял приказы, и к тому же, хорошо читал и писал как на немецком, так и на английском, что определённо высоко ценилось в той части войны, которую вели мы. По крайней мере, здесь от меня мог быть хоть какой-то толк.

Я шёл по улице один, когда увидел его — стоящего особняком в пустынном переулке. Это был парень с каштановыми волосами, по возрасту примерно как я, но с такого расстояния сложно было сказать наверняка. Я застыл на месте, просто глядя на него. Он стоял ко мне спиной, поэтому я не видел его лица, а он не видел моего. Я даже не знал, заметил ли он меня. Солнце клонилось к закату, и я не был уверен, что мне стоило быть на улице в такое время, тем более одному. Но я точно знал, что ему здесь быть не стоило.

Я медленно повернул голову и огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь быть неприметным, насколько это возможно, чтобы он не заметил, и надеялся, что кто-нибудь придёт мне на помощь. Это был первый раз, когда я оказался так близко к одному из них. К врагу, как другие солдаты из моего отряда любили называть датчан. Сам я ещё не мог понять, какими их видел. Я не знал никого — ни с кем не говорил. Я только смотрел на них со стороны.

Но одно я знал точно. Если бы он заметил меня, то убежал, только потому, что по мне было видно, что я на службе, ведь я стоял там, в темноте, в своей накрахмаленной зелёной немецкой военной форме и в такой же фуражке. На мне были начищенные ботинки, чёрные и блестящие, как и затянутый на поясе ремень. На левом рукаве была красная повязка — часть моей формы, а китель украшали золотые пуговицы. Я ненавидел каждую из них. Их вид, их блеск… всё в них.

Я мог пройти мимо него, этого мальчика. Просто пойти дальше, не говоря ни слова, и забыть, что вообще видел его. Но тогда я бы не выполнил свою работу, потому что ясно видел, что он делал. И я знал, что мы искали его много дней, возможно, даже недель, но я был здесь не настолько долго, чтобы знать наверняка.

Я опустил взгляд и оглядел себя, чтобы убедиться, что всё было в порядке. Если я не смогу остановить его окриком, то, возможно, просто спугну его.

— Э-эй! — попытался выкрикнуть я, но не должен был заикаться. Он от этого даже не обернулся. Вместо этого он продолжил рисовать на плакате, висевшем в переулке. Я выпрямил спину, стараясь казаться выше и придать себе важный вид, а затем зашагал к нему.

— Тебе нельзя этого делать! — сказал я по-английски, так хорошо, как только смог, не зная точно, понял ли он меня. Если бы я попробовал сказать по-немецки, он, вероятно, тоже не понял бы.

Он не ответил мне сразу же — просто стоял там, спиной ко мне, лицом к плакату.

— Или что? — едва слышно, но довольно резко буркнул парень, когда я шагнул ближе. Он не двигался. Он даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня, а его голос был скорее заносчивым, чем встревоженным.

Я быстро обернулся, надеясь на одно из двух: или что кто-то из моих сослуживцев придёт мне на помощь, или что нас никто не видел.

— Как ты меня остановишь? — Его голос слегка дрожал, несмотря на то, что уверенности в его голосе хватало настолько, что он и сам мог быть солдатом.

— Я могу доложить на тебя, и у тебя будут неприятности, -громко и отчётливо сказал я, легонько проведя пальцем по пистолету, находившемуся в кобуре на поясе, просто чтобы напомнить самому себе, что он у меня есть.

— Ладно. Сделай это. Вперёд. — Он поднял руки и сложил их за головой в замок.

На мгновение я замялся, а затем взялся за его руки, чтобы силой опустить их, так я мог развернуть его. Но это было слишком легко, никто не сдавался вот так, и уж тем более, кто-то вроде него. Я остановился, пока все подобные ситуации пролетали у меня в голове. Он мог просто развернуться, ударить меня в лицо и убежать.

Я сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил. В конце концов, я был главным. Я был солдатом, а ему стоило проявить уважение. У меня может возникнуть намного больше проблем из-за того, что я ничего не сделал, пока был шанс.

Я развернул его к себе, но как только увидел его лицо, то сразу же отпустил. Он был ещё ребёнком, не старше пятнадцати-шестнадцати лет.

— Знаешь, я не заразный, — сказал он, заметно растерявшись. — По крайней мере, пока. — Его тон изменился, и он сделал большой шаг назад, раз уж я его отпустил. — Возможно, теперь стану, раз меня коснулся немец. — Мальчик сплюнул в сторону, показывая, насколько я был отвратителен.

Любой другой солдат из моего отряда прибил бы его за такое. Но не я. Мне самому постоянно хотелось плеваться от собственного вида. Это было отвратительно — как мы вторглись в другую страну, просто захватили её, и взяли под контроль то, о чём нам вообще не следовало бы думать. Я даже не хотел здесь находиться. Но моя страна была охвачена войной, и всё было так, как и должно было быть.

— П-прости… — пробормотал я и отступил от него, полностью осознавая тот факт, что я не должен был этого делать.

— Ты просишь прощения? — усмехнулся он, но тихо, ведь никого из нас не должно было быть здесь в этот час. — Что же ты за солдат такой?

Он шагнул ко мне, войдя под свет ближайшего уличного фонаря, и я смог по-настоящему разглядеть его лицо. Он был не таким, каким я его себе представлял. Его одежда — чистая и по размеру — была такой тёмной, что он почти сливался с ночной темнотой. Его волосы были забраны назад, и я мог видеть его лоб. Я просто смотрел на него. Он немного напоминал моего пятнадцатилетнего брата, который остался дома, в Германии. Совсем ещё ребёнок, застрявший посреди этого хаоса.

— М-мне кажется, тебе стоит использовать свой талант на чём-нибудь другом, — тихо сказал я, указывая на стену позади него. Он проследил глазами за моим пальцем и дальше, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на плакат с изображением Гитлера, висевший на кирпичной стене.

— В смысле, какой талант? — спросил он слегка дрожащим голосом.

— Рисование, — сказал я. Мальчик обернулся назад и вопросительно воззрился на меня. — Или у тебя будут неприятности.

— Но ты не похож на того, кто будет с этим что-то делать.

Я задумался над его словами. Я мог донести на него — я должен был донести на него — но не хотел, по той же причине, по которой он портил плакаты. Мы оба ненавидели эту войну. Да и вообще, какой смысл в моём доносе? Он просто будет очередным ребёнком, попавшим в беду.

— Нет, — коротко выдохнул я, выпрямив спину и задрав подбородок. — Я не такой.

Я расправил рукава своей формы, чтобы всё снова выглядело идеально.

— Спасибо? — Он произнёс это так, что было похоже больше на вопрос, чем на ответную реплику.

— Просто перестань рисовать на плакатах, — быстро сказал я ему, а затем повернулся спиной, чтобы уйти.

— И как ты меня заставишь? — спросил он заносчивым тоном. Я остановился и снова повернулся к нему. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и держался прямо, явно стараясь придать себе устрашающий вид.

Я тихо вздохнул и подошёл обратно к нему, не желая говорить слишком громко на тот случай, если кто-то мог нас услышать. Мы и так разговаривали слишком долго.

— В смысле… Ты же немецкий солдат, — продолжил он. — Если ты не можешь заставить меня, тогда кто может?

Он расцепил руки, когда я подошёл ближе, зная, что я мог арестовать его прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Слушай, — тихо начал я. — Я не хочу ничего с тобой делать. Я понимаю, каково это может быть для тебя — оказаться на войне. Я знаю, что ты расстроен из-за того, что мы здесь, из-за того, за что мы сражаемся. И знаешь что? Я тоже не хочу здесь находиться, но у меня есть приказы, которые нужно исполнять. И прямо сейчас я их нарушаю. Я просто хочу вернуться домой, к своему брату и маме. И ещё я хочу, чтобы мой отец вернулся домой с фронта прежде, чем станет слишком поздно, понимаешь?

В тот момент я с жаром шептал, становясь всё более недовольным и злым из-за его поведения.

— Просто прекрати, пока тебя не нашёл кто-то другой, потому что он точно не будет таким хорошим. — Я погрозил ему пальцем. Мне вообще не следовало ввязываться в это. — Но я не намереваюсь творить ещё больше хаоса на этой войне.

Если бы я на него донёс, это могло разрушить целую семью. Я не знал, кто он такой, я даже не знал его имени, но по его внешности мог сказать, что он был из важной семьи. По его одежде было видно, что деньги точно не были проблемой.

Он не отвечал мне, а просто продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, тяжело дыша. На улице было не так уж и холодно, но я всё равно видел облачка пара от его дыхания под тусклым светом фонаря.

Я перевёл взгляд на стену, находившуюся позади него, и посмотрел на то, что он натворил. На стене висел чёрно-бело-красный плакат с изображением Адольфа Гитлера. Он был испорчен красной краской, но рисунки были намного более артистичными, чем большинство тех, которые я видел. Всё пустое пространство за головой Гитлера было покрыто маленькими изображениями умирающих и страдающих людей и плачущих детей — кто в полосатой одежде, кто полностью голый. В моём животе завязался узел, пока взгляд скользил по красным линиями. Мальчик превратил усы Гитлера в бороду, закрывавшую всё лицо, и дал ему большие круглые очки. Каким-то образом он заставил его выглядеть ещё более злым и рассерженным, чем раньше.

— Чего-то не хватает… — тихо пробормотал я, не отрывая глаз от плаката. Мальчик перевёл взгляд с меня на собственную работу.

— О чём ты?

Он сделал шаг назад и теперь стоял позади меня, ведь ему явно было неудобно стоять спиной ко мне.

— Ну, знаешь… Чего-то вроде шляпы или рогов, как у дьявола. Да, рога подойдут, — сказал я так, словно мы делали это вместе и раньше. Он растерянно перевёл взгляд с меня на плакат, чтобы удостовериться, что мы говорим об одном и том же.

— Это ты нарисовал его застреленным некоторое время назад? — спросил я, переключив внимание на мальчика.

— Не знаю, о чём ты говоришь… — пробормотал он под нос.

— Помню, я видел плакат, похожий на этот, несколько дней назад в штабе. На нём был отлично нарисованный пистолет, прямо у головы Гитлера… — Слова звучали странно. Меня могли расстрелять за подобные разговоры. Но я мне было спокойно, когда наконец появилась возможность освободиться от своих мыслей, не боясь последствий, потому что в кои-то веки я говорил не с другим солдатом. — Самое забавное, что свастику превратили в какую-то штуку, которую легко было спутать с пенисом.

Мальчик коротко хихикнул, но затем его лицо снова стало безэмоциональным, и он уставился прямо перед собой. Я улыбнулся в темноту, надеясь, что он не заметит.

Между нами повисла тишина. Не было слышно ни звука, кроме нашего дыхания, постепенно становившегося всё тише.

— Ты тоже рисуешь? — невозмутимо спросил он, повернувшись ко мне лицом. Это был первый личный вопрос, который мне задали за всё время, что я находился здесь. Я был захвачен врасплох его уверенностью и смелостью, ведь он продолжил говорить со мной, не пытаясь сбежать прочь. Казалось, что он не боялся быть здесь наедине со мной, что было для меня в новинку. Это был самый долгий мой разговор с датчанином, чтобы тот не назвал меня «нацистской свиньёй».

— Нет, — ответил я, повернувшись к нему. Я был лишь слегка выше него, но достаточно, чтобы мне пришлось опустить взгляд для того, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я бесполезен, — сказал я, слегка улыбнувшись.

— Все могут рисовать.

— Не все.

— А вот и все.

— Нет.

— Не хочешь попробовать? — Его губы изогнулись в ухмылке, когда он протянул мне карандаш.

Я должен был признать, что соблазн был велик — просто взять карандаш и провести несколько линий рядом с теми, что нарисовал он.

— Нет, я не могу, — в конце концов ответил я. Просто я был слишком напуган.

— Какая жалость.

— Я солдат, — напомнил я на случай, если он забыл. Совершенно случайно я сказал это жёстче, чем хотел на самом деле, и от этого он снова затих. Его взгляд вернулся к моей форме. Мои командующие видели в любом акте вандализма саботаж, и если бы немецкого солдата стали обвинять в пособничестве… Я не мог даже подумать о возможных последствиях.

И я снова понял, что мы стояли в полной тишине, глядя на плакат. Мой лидер — его враг — взирал на нас. Это было так безмятежно, почти прекрасно, если бы не английские бомбардировщики, пролетевшие над нами и разрушившие ночную тишину.

Мы одновременно запрокинули головы, чтобы посмотреть, как они низко пролетали над городом. Я насчитал пять, и знал, что как минимум десять или пятнадцать уже пролетали этим утром.

— Какая война, а? — выдохнул я, на секунду благополучно забыв, с кем я стоял.

— Ага… — вздохнул он в ответ.

Больше было нечего сказать. Люди не говорили о войне, по крайней мере, в открытую. Иногда было похоже, что ничего не происходит. Но затем, иногда, случались такие моменты, как этот. Это тихое осознание того, что мы вовлечены во что-то, что заставило нас считать людей, которых мы даже не знали, своими врагами, по причинам, которые мы лишь едва понимали.

— Мне нужно идти, — торопливо сказал я. Только тогда я заметил, что мы оба продолжали смотреть на небо. Одинокая звезда сияла на ночном небе, окружённая тёмно-синими облаками, а солнце почти полностью скрылось.

— Да, мне тоже, — тихо согласился мальчик.

— Тебе нравится небо? — я снова опустил подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— А кому оно не нравится в наше время? — спросил он, его шея всё ещё была выгнута назад. — Оно просто живёт своей тихой жизнью, даже не пытаясь волноваться о том, что происходит здесь. Если оно хочет, чтобы пошёл дождь, то идёт дождь. Если оно хочет, чтобы светило солнце, так и происходит. Никаких правил, только свобода и мир.

— Тогда вы с небом стали бы хорошими друзьями. Ни один из вас не слушает, что ему говорят.

Я поправил козырёк своей фуражки, чтобы она сидела ровно, а затем развернулся на каблуках. На этот раз я действительно собирался уйти прочь, о чём, вероятно, впоследствии сильно пожалею однажды в будущем, если кто-нибудь узнает.

Не оборачиваясь и не говоря больше ни слова, я зашагал прочь. Я шёл, словно никогда его не видел — даже не замечал. Я погрузился в свои мысли, шаг за шагом, глядя прямо перед собой и держа голову высоко поднятой.

— Стой! — крикнул он. — Подожди секунду.

Я дошёл до конца переулка и теперь был на виду у всей улицы, где я уж точно не был единственным прохожим. Пожалев об этом ещё до того, как пошевелился, я обернулся и снова обратил на него внимание.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, как только встретился со мной взглядом.

— Фил, — ответил я. Я не хотел, чтобы он знал моё полное имя на случай, если он кому-то расскажет, что я его отпустил. Подумав об этом, я спросил: — А тебя?

— А я Дэн.


	2. Chapter 2

**Дэн**

Мой сон был прерван тихим стуком в дверь, и я перевернулся в кровати, чтобы оказаться лицом к тому, кто решил войти. Впрочем, меня это не особо интересовало.

— Vi venter kun på dig, Daniel, _(Мы ждём только тебя, Дэниел)_  — сказала по-датски наша горничная, и каким-то образом её голос казался ещё более недовольным, чем в прошлый раз, когда она пришла поторопить меня, то есть всего десять минут назад. Но конечно, каждый раз, когда я отказывался появляться на приёмах, которые отец с такой радостью устраивал в этом доме, большую часть вины за это возлагали на неё, так что неудивительно, что она злилась.

— Det ved jeg, _(Я знаю)_  — громко простонал я из своей слишком удобной кровати. Меня всегда приходилось ждать. Это было неписаным правилом, что я опаздываю, в основном потому, что я в первую очередь не понимал, зачем вообще мне нужно находиться на таких мероприятиях. Я не хотел становиться их частью — мне даже не были ни капли интересны разговоры, которые отец вёл со своими гостями, и к тому же мне не разрешали в них участвовать. Не то, чтобы мне было что сказать. Мама спорила с папой о том, обязательно ли мне приходить, называла меня своим «маленьким мальчиком», и говорила, что меня пока не стоит вовлекать в эти дела. Обычно мне было неприятно, когда она меня так называла, но в таких случаях я вставал на её сторону.

— Din far bliver sur. _(Ваш отец разозлится)_ — Она вошла в мою тёмную комнату и уверенно направилась к закрытым шторам, которые не пропускали солнечный свет. Здесь было так, как мне нравилось: темно и тихо.

— Fint! _(Ладно!)_  — огрызнулся я и спустил ноги с кровати, готовясь встать. Я посмотрел в её направлении, сразу же пожалев об этом, потому что знал: не она отдавала приказы, она всего лишь выполняла их. Но она всё равно раздражала меня против моей воли словами, вылетавшими из её уст.

— Lad være med at kigge på hende på den måde, Daniel, _(Не смотри на неё так, Дэниел) — вдруг нас прервала мама, которая появилась в дверях моей комнаты. Я встал с кровати, перевёл взгляд на маму и почувствовал, как сожаление уходит, сменяясь раздражением. Это были и не её приказы._

_— Да какая разница, — простонал я, проходя мимо неё прочь из комнаты. Но я не прошёл и пяти метров по коридору, когда мама остановила меня, легко потянув за руку._

_— Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь спуститься в таком виде? — спросила она резко, но не слишком грубо. Только сейчас я впервые за всё утро внимательно посмотрел на неё. Она казалась очень обеспокоенной, но при этом очень уверенной, стоя прямо передо мной. Я всегда восхищался ею за то, что она так принимала вызовы._

_— А как я выгляжу? И почему это такая проблема? — Я решил сменить свой тон в разговоре с ней. Я знал, что решение не было за ней — она не соглашалась ни на что из этого, и мне это было слишком хорошо известно. Всё было ясно по ночным ссорам родителей. Но иногда казалось, что она соглашалась. Например, когда её лицо было таким же безэмоциональным, как и их лица, когда она даже не моргала, когда она сохраняла молчание. Бороться с ними в тишине — вот как она это называла. Она понимала, что всё дело было в положении в мире на данный момент, но я не мог так поступать. Я не мог просто сидеть и молчать, пока они убивали миллионы невинных людей._

_— Тебе нужно привести волосы в порядок, — вздохнула она. — И у тебя мятая рубашка, Дэниел, — она медленно провела пальцем по складкам на ткани. — Гладить уже слишком поздно._

_Нас прервал громкий смех, доносившийся снизу. Мы повернулись на звук и застыли на месте, стоя неподвижно в тёмном коридоре, где было слышно только наше дыхание._

_Не говоря больше ни слова, я повернулся и пошёл в ванную. Больше ничего не нужно было говорить. Мама спустилась обратно вниз, чтобы продолжить то, что она делала всегда: быть статуей — тихой и неподвижной — пока солдаты захватывали не только нашу страну, но также и наш дом._

_Я посмотрел в зеркало в ванной и испытал отвращение при виде глядевшего на меня отражения. Мне были противны мои слишком отросшие волосы, которые следовало приподнять и аккуратно зачесать в сторону. Мой галстук, который всегда был аккуратно повязан, и казалось, что он душит меня. Я презирал всю эту безупречность. Эти вечные белые рубашки, красные галстуки и чёрные пиджаки, в которых я был больше похож на типичного персонажа французского фильма, чем на шестнадцатилетнего датского школьника._

_Я попытался разгладить рукава своей рубашки. Лежать в ней, вероятно, было далеко не самой лучшей идеей, ведь я знал, что она станет такой, и я прожил достаточно лет в этой семье, чтобы знать, что выглаженные рубашки без складок ценились выше, чем многое в этом мире._

_Пока я спускался по лестнице, то останавливался после каждого шага, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох — я всегда делал так в подобных ситуациях. Это было больше для того, чтобы растянуть время, но также и потому, что заходить в комнату, полную людей, с которыми я был категорически не согласен, было самой страшной вещью, которую я только мог представить. Даже если бы меня поймали в переулке, перемазанным красной краской, это не могло быть хуже. Нет. Это. Это было хуже всего. Переулки были тёмными, и оттуда можно было легко сбежать, если знать дорогу. Но сейчас было совершенно по-другому, потому что это был мой дом. Я мог сказать что-то не так, дышать не так, вести себя не так. Было так много возможностей._

_Но я не мог позволить себе поддаться влиянию всего этого и вошёл, держа голову высоко поднятой. Изо всех сил сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, я сделал последние шаги в столовую, наполненную людьми в одинаковой зелёной форме. Все они разговаривали между собой на немецком, и хоть я и понимал почти каждое слово, я всегда делал вид, что не могу произнести и одного предложения. Все они были настолько надменны, что полагали, что каждый датчанин должен понимать их язык, и я не мог позволить им так думать._

_Но как только я вошёл внутрь, то увидел его. От этого мои внутренности завязались в узел. Сердце забилось быстрее, а мысль о том, чтобы сразу же уйти прочь, была невыносимой. Он просто стоял там, в противоположном углу комнаты, так далеко от меня, как это было физически возможно, но всё равно достаточно близко, чтобы я его узнал. По тому, как он стоял, я был уверен, что он меня ещё не видел. Он казался спокойным и уверенным, плечи были расслаблены, а голова чуть повёрнута в сторону — он следил за разговором, который явно не был ему интересен. А я просто смотрел на него, не в силах оторвать от него глаз, потому что всё это было таким невероятным. Он находился в моём доме. Немецкий солдат, которого я встретил той ночью — сейчас он у меня дома, стоит на моём полу, держит мой стакан в руке._

_— Hallo Daniel, wie geht es Ihnen? _(Привет, Дэниел, как твои дела?)_  — Немецкий офицер вытащил меня из оцепенения своим вопросом._

_— Alles gut… _(Хорошо…)_  — пробормотал я в ответ, выдав самый ужасный немецкий акцент, на который только был способен. Я не мог заставить себя даже посмотреть на него, хотя и должен был. Мой взгляд был сосредоточен только на черноволосом солдате, который стоял в углу и придерживал левой рукой свою зелёную фуражку. Его волосы были коротко острижены по бокам, как и в первый раз, когда я его увидел, но теперь, когда он снял фуражку, я увидел, что они не были такими уж и короткими. Нет. Они были почти такой же длины, как и мои._

_— Kig på ham imens han taler til dig, Daniel! _(Смотри на него, когда он говорит с тобой, Дэниел!)_  — резко сказал отец из-за моей спины, пройдя мимо._

_— Entschuldigung, Herr, _(Простите, сэр)_  — я извинился и переключил внимание на стоявшего передо мной человека. Он казался знакомым, но конечно, они все немного такими казались. Или по крайней мере, так было, если смотреть на них всех с расстояния, а не разглядывать отдельно. Я медленно моргнул, в моей голове всё не укладывалось одновременно._

_— Простите, сэр, но мне очень нужно идти. — И я просто ушёл. И я знал, что потом меня за это отругают. Я всегда мог сказать, что у меня заболел живот, но я не был уверен, купятся ли на это мои родители._

_— Вы в порядке, Дэниел?_

_Я обернулся посмотреть, кто со мной заговорил, и увидел, что это была просто одна из девушек с кухни. Я ушёл из столовой и вместо этого прятался в коридоре, ведущем на кухню._

_— Да, в порядке. В полном. — Я улыбнулся. — Просто, знаете, нужен был небольшой перерыв. У вас не найдётся воды или лимонада? — спросил я._

_— Еда будет готова минуты через две. Все уже за столом, так что, думаю, вам стоит пойти туда. — Она говорила таким серьёзным тоном, словно если я не послушаюсь, случится что-то плохое. — На столе есть вода, но я попрошу Ханну принести вам лимонад, хорошо?_

_Я кивнул, но во рту у меня было сухо, и я почувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова. Я не знал точно, почему,ведь он явно не говорил никому о той ночи. Если бы он сказал, я бы совершенно точно не стоял здесь как свободный человек. Возможно, я бы вообще стоять не мог._

_— Я пойду за вами. — Она спокойно улыбнулась. Взяв меня за руку, она вывела меня из потайного коридора обратно к столу. Все уже расселись, отчего, конечно же, мне стало в десять раз более неловко, чем уже было до того. Я ненавидел быть в центре внимания, особенно когда внимание состояло из как минимум десятерых важных немецких офицеров, солдат и моих родителей._

_Я сел на своё место в конце длинного стола из красного дерева, а затем поднял взгляд и застонал про себя. Он был прямо там — солдат, который сидел рядом со мной за длинной стороной стола — и по тому, как он смотрел на меня, я слишком хорошо понял, что он уже догадался._

_Я пытался сделать вид, что не замечал того, что происходило рядом со мной, даже несмотря на то, что чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Я боялся, что в один момент кто-то заметит, если он будет продолжать. Он не должен был знать меня — он меня раньше не видел. Я должен был быть для него незнакомцем, а на незнакомцев так не смотрят._

_— Прекрати это, — выдохнул я сквозь сжатые зубы. Больше всего я хотел пнуть его под столом, чтобы убедиться в том, что он понял, что я ему сказал, но это было слишком опасно, если бы я вдруг пнул кого-то другого. Но я по-прежнему не смел посмотреть в его направлении, даже несмотря на то, что все остальные были заняты своими разговорами. Если бы я заговорил с ним, это даже не показалось бы подозрительным, потому что он был гостем в моём доме, но я не хотел пользоваться этим шансом._

_— Лимонаду, мистер Хауэлл? — спросила служанка._

_Я повернулся в сторону, кинув быстрый взгляд на мужчину, сидевшего рядом со мной. Он по-прежнему просто смотрел._

_— Да, пожалуйста, — пробормотал я в ответ. Когда она стояла между нами, я позволил себе посмотреть прямо на него. Он не был похож на других солдат, которых я встречал за те годы, пока они оккупировали наш город. Он не смотрел на меня с отвращением, он не заставлял меня чувствовать себя бесполезным и нежеланным. Нет. Его взгляд был тёплым и спокойным, почти что заботливым. Его глаза были глубокими и синими, как будто они могли заглянуть в твою душу и прочитать твои мысли даже от одного быстрого взгляда. Рядом с его глазами мои казались коричневыми и скучными. Этот момент был длинным и почти что интимным, хоть мы и не пытались сделать его таковым. Но ничто не меняло того факта, что он по-прежнему был немцем, даже несмотря на то, что он был не таким, как другие._

_Я пошарил в карманах и извлёк на свет серебряную ручку, а затем взял ближайшую белую салфетку, лежавшую передо мной. Мой отец сидел по другую сторону, глубоко погружённый в беседу на немецком с одним из офицеров, так что если я собирался это сделать, сейчас был мой шанс._

_Я сделал глубокий, рваный вдох, чтобы успокоиться, а затем быстро нацарапал несколько слов на тонкой бумаге, говоря ему прекратить вот так пялиться на меня. Осторожно, чтобы не привлечь ничьего внимания, я передвинул её по столу в его направлении. Он прочитал, кивнул один раз и смял бумагу, а затем засунул её в карман, надеясь, что больше её никто никогда не увидит._

_— Это Филип Лестер, — внезапно сказал мой отец. Моё сердце пропустило несколько ударов из-за такого внезапного представления. Филип Лестер. Имя крутилось у меня в голове, ведь раньше я знал его просто как Фила. — А это мой сын, Дэниел, — продолжил он._

_Я с трудом сглотнул, а затем протянул руку, чтобы поприветствовать его вежливо, как положено. Он сделал то же самое, и наши руки встретились в медленном, мягком рукопожатии. Он не сжимал мои пальцы, как это делали большинство офицеров раньше, показывая своё превосходство надо мной. Нет. Это было совсем по-другому — мягко и по-дружески. Я был удивлён той расслабленности, которая охватила меня. Казалось, что он был не солдатом, а кем-то, кого ты знал уже долгое время. Его кожа была мягкой и тёплой, словно через неё можно было почувствовать огонь его души._

_— П-приятно познакомиться, — выдавил я, запинаясь от чистого удивления из-за того, что внезапно заговорил с ним. Когда я понял, что только что сделал, то сразу же отпустил его руку._

_— Он только на прошлой неделе прибыл из Германии, — сообщил мне отец. Я сразу же занервничал. Я уже ненавидел его за то, что он был здесь, ведь первая наша встреча была немного нестандартной. Если бы он открыл рот и рассказал кому-то, что случилось, в ту же секунду я бы покинул страну. А раз он только что прибыл сюда, то совершенно точно не уедет в ближайшее время — уж точно не тогда, когда он сидит в подобной компании. Было ясно, что он был не просто очередным солдатом низкого звания, которые с глупым видом ходили по городским улицам. Он должен быть довольно значительным. И теперь он останется._

_Я перевёл внимание на Фила и увидел, что он быстро кивнул, а затем улыбнулся — слегка, не слишком явно, но по-доброму._

_Вечер обещал быть долгим._


	3. Chapter 3

**Дэн**

Даже когда они просто стояли, то вызывали во мне тревогу. В основном только этим они и занимались: следили за нами, стояли на каждом углу и занимали каждый коридор. Из-за того, как они всегда провожали меня взглядом, я чувствовал себя так, словно меня постоянно обвиняли в каком-то преступлении, которое я сам не знал, что совершил. И сегодняшний день не был исключением. Немецкие солдаты в зелёной форме были повсюду, и я возмущался из-за каждого из них. Казалось, что они пришли посмотреть, как мы дышим — убедиться, что каждый датский школьник не потребляет слишком много кислорода.

Даже снаружи школы от них было никуда не деться. Они патрулировали улицы, зависали в барах… даже пришли в мой дом, когда мой отец их пригласил. Иногда я мог это выносить — я просто не обращал на них внимания и пытался не давать горьким мыслям одолеть меня. Но в другие дни, как сегодня, этого было слишком много. Давление было слишком сильным. Мне нужно было выбраться.

Я завернул за угол, погружённый в свои мысли, когда столкнулся с ним. Сначала я ударился головой об его грудь, а затем столкнулся с ним всем туловищем, отчего уронил всё, что было у меня в руках. Я застыл на месте прежде, чем осознал, что только что случилось, и моя голова до сих пор немного кружилась от столкновения. По-прежнему глядя вниз, я видел чёрные начищенные ботинки на полу прямо передо мной. Я наткнулся на немецкого солдата.

Не говоря ни слова, я в спешке начал собирать свои учебные принадлежности. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, я бы наорал на него за то, что стоял на дороге, но я знал: что бы я ни сказал — всё будет использовано против меня. Для них я был простым учеником, для них мои слова не имели никакого значения.

Я быстро наклонился, чтобы собрать книги, надеясь убежать прочь и избежать любых проблем, которые могли появиться из-за того, что я не смотрел, куда шёл.

— О! Простите, — внезапно сказал он, опустившись рядом со мной. Я всё ещё не смел поднять на него взгляд, хотя и был изрядно удивлён. Немец только что извинился за мою ошибку. По-английски.

Он первым поднял мой синий блокнот, который я выронил с остальными книгами. Но как только он коснулся его, то отдёрнул руку, словно блокнот был охвачен огнём. Он быстро посмотрел на меня, поймав мой взгляд до того, как я снова отвернулся.

— Снова ты, — пробормотал он под нос, удивлённо глядя на меня.

— Люди часто встречают свою судьбу на дорогах, которые выбирают, чтобы избежать её, — саркастично ответил я, не зная, услышал ли он вообще мои слова. От одного его вида мне было тошно и кружилась голова. Он был повсюду — это человек, который мог донести на меня в любой удобный момент.

Технически, я вообще не должен был находиться в этой части школы, просто я знал, что это был самый короткий способ выбраться из этого места, чтобы я мог скорее попасть домой. Даже до того, как немцы пришли в мою школу, я срезал здесь дорогу, попадая в неприятности каждый раз, когда меня ловили. Но это случалось настолько редко, что не останавливало меня.

Резко вдохнув, я заметил, что синий блокнот, валявшийся на полу, был раскрыт, и я как можно быстрее захлопнул его. Он открылся на странице, заполненной моими рисунками и набросками, и я сразу же пожалел, что вообще рисовал их там. Но этим и были опасны моменты, когда я позволял себе расслабиться и отвлечься на скучном уроке.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что ты из семьи Хауэллов? — прошептал он — немного грубо — как только мы оба снова поднялись на ноги и посмотрели друг на друга. Он выглядел скорее встревоженным, нежели злым.

Я оглянулся назад, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг не было учителей или других учеников, а затем ответил:

— Нет, но у меня вопрос получше… Почему ты не сказал мне, что ты один из школьных солдат?

— В основном потому, что я не такой, но также потому, что это не твоё дело, — холодно ответил он.

— Что ж, моя семья — это тоже не твоё дело, — ответил я, сохраняя такое же невозмутимое лицо, как и он. — А если ты не школьный солдат, то зачем тогда ты здесь?

— Это… сложно, — пробормотал он. Тяжесть в его голосе дала мне понять, что он сам не до конца понимал, зачем он в этой стране, и тем более, зачем он стоял в этом коридоре.

— Все так говорят, — выдохнул я и прислонился спиной к стене. Всё должно было быть тайной; вся война преподносилась как тайна. Мы видели, как немецкие солдаты расхаживали повсюду, но могли только догадываться, почему они находились здесь.

— Я не лгу. — Он улыбнулся, а затем глубоко вздохнул и тоже прислонился к стене, но не слишком близко ко мне.

Я оборачивался назад каждые несколько секунд, чтобы посмотреть, не следил ли кто за нами. Каждая клетка моего тела была напряжена; он вёл себя слишком спокойно, чтобы это не оказалось ловушкой. По какой ещё причине он мог встретиться со мной здесь? Зачем ещё ему так беспечно прислоняться к грязной стене в тусклом коридоре и разговаривать с мальчиком-датчанином? Может, это был его способ донести на меня, ничего не говоря?

— Здесь нет никого, не волнуйся, я проверил, — спокойно сообщил он.

— Зачем вообще ты здесь стоишь? — с любопытством спросил я, подняв взгляд со своих ботинок на его лицо.

— Я устал здесь находиться, — ответил он. — А они всё говорят и говорят о вас. В смысле, о датчанах. — Голос солдата немного поменялся и стал звучать почти что так, будто ему было стыдно. С чего бы ему стыдиться своих же людей?

— А в этом разве есть что-то новое? — спросил я. Мне было сложно понять, как стоит воспринять его объяснение. Я знал, как немцы говорили о нас — их разговоры были почти такими же ужасными, как и наши о них.

— Да.

— И что же? — Я отошёл от стены, чтобы как следует посмотреть на него, не зная точно, чего ожидать.

— Я, — был его ответ.

— Ты?

— Да… — По выражению его лица было видно, что ему абсолютно точно нельзя было о чём-либо говорить. — Просто это несправедливо. Не только вы, но… мы тоже. Вся война в целом, понимаешь? Я о том, что это…

— Сложно, — тихо перебил я. В моей голове ясно слышался голос матери, читавшей мне нотации. Мы не должны были говорить о войне, мы не должны были слышать о войне, мы не должны были знать о войне. Вся эта тема была под строгим запретом. И теперь я стоял здесь, лицом к лицу с казалось бы незнакомым человеком, в общественной школе, и свободно обсуждал это.

— Сложно, — он согласился шёпотом, не отрывая своих глаз от моих. Его манеры не напоминали никого из солдат, которых я встречал раньше, а живя в отцовском доме, я повидал их немало. У него был спокойный и понимающий характер, и его голос в разговоре со мной был мягким и дружелюбным, как будто я говорил с лучшим другом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, нарушив тишину.

— Домой иду, — я соврал со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен. — Звонок прозвенел, — быстро добавил я. Он не был учителем, так что не мог принести мне проблем, если не доложит обо мне директору, и он не казался одним из тех, кто мог бы это сделать. Он уже хранил один из моих секретов, за что я был признателен. Скорее всего, для меня было бы лучше держаться от него как можно дальше, чтобы не давать ему больше поводов для доноса. Но в то же время, отчасти я был рад его видеть — по крайней мере я был рад, что врезался именно в него, а не в кого-либо ещё.

— Сейчас одиннадцать часов? — его губы расплылись в ухмылке, и он скрестил руки на груди, хорошо зная, что я лгал.

— Некоторые уроки отменили? — я попытался оправдаться, но безнадёжно. Лгать ему было всё равно, что лгать моей маме — она всегда видела меня насквозь. — Ладно, хорошо, я просто больше не хочу здесь находиться, — признался я со вздохом.

— И что ты будешь делать, когда придёшь домой? Разве тебя не застукают родители? У тебя будут неприятности… — Он вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Я просто проскользну внутрь. Легко. Как по-твоему я в ту ночь выбрался?

Конечно, мне нельзя было находиться на улице ночью, как и любому моему ровеснику. Это было слишком опасно, нас предупреждали об этом родители. Но я больше не мог находиться всё время взаперти, так что нашёл выход. Я жил в большом доме со множеством комнат и коридоров, а это значило, что мои родители не могли следить за ними всеми, что в свою очередь означало, что я мог с лёгкостью выскользнуть в окно. Хотя забираться внутрь было сложнее.

— Но тебе придётся прятаться несколько часов, — сказал он. — Даже в школе может оказаться интереснее.

— Может, я буду сидеть в шкафу и прятаться. Или писать. Может, напишу что-нибудь.

— Тебе нравится писать?

— Я люблю писать. Это единственное, что у меня хорошо получается, — выдохнул я. Даже разговор на эту тему вызывал у меня улыбку. Было здорово вспомнить, что в мире ещё существуют иные таланты, кроме убийства людей и попыток ведения войны. Что люди могут использовать свою голову ещё и для того, чтобы создавать прекрасные вещи.

— Не забудь рисование, — добавил Фил с некоторым сарказмом в голосе.

— И рисовать, да, — я рассмеялся, крепче сжав в руках блокнот со своими рисунками. Я проводил много времени дома, создавая свои собственные миры при помощи историй и рисунков. Я наслаждался каждой секундой этого занятия.

— А тебе нравится писать? — спросил я, пытаясь найти что-то вроде общих интересов, которые могли бы у нас оказаться, к тому же мы оба не хотели находиться внутри вместе с остальными.

Он кивнул.

— Вообще-то меня послали сюда из-за того, что я хорошо пишу и читаю. Большинство немецких солдат родом из бедных семей разного происхождения, и их в основном посылали на фронт, потому что не хватало денег, чтобы как следует их обучить. Но у меня всегда были способности к языкам и переводу, так что меня можно использовать в других целях.

Учитывая то, что он, казалось бы, ненавидел войну так же, как и я, в его голосе всё равно слышалась гордость за свою работу. Но конечно, если сравнивать со всем остальным, ему по крайней мере повезло быть здесь, а не на поле боя.

— Значит, ты и датский знаешь? — полюбопытствовал я, приподнявшись на мыски от волнения. Не так много немцев утруждали себя тем, чтобы выучить другой язык, даже английский.

Он чуть покачал головой.

— Совсем немного. Я понимаю кое-что из того, что ты говоришь, но не могу говорить сам.

— Что же тогда ты делаешь здесь? В Дании? — Если бы у меня был шанс, я бы задал этот вопрос всем солдатам. Что дало им право ходить по нашим улицам, есть нашу еду и практически использовать нашу страну как их собственный загородный дом?

— Ты задаёшь много вопросов, маленький датчанин. — Солдат расцепил руки и снова встал прямо. Я чуть отступил назад, потому что из-за нашей маленькой разницы в росте ему приходилось смотреть на меня сверху вниз, а мне это не нравилось.

— Да, — ответил я, пытаясь сохранять голос спокойным.

— А у меня нет причины отвечать тебе. — Он расправил рукава и одёрнул мундир, как будто собирался уходить. Я не мог понять, неужели я разозлил его или ему просто было неуютно от моих вопросов. Скорее всего, и то, и другое.

Поправив фуражку, он кивнул мне, а затем развернулся на каблуках. Я смотрел, как он повернулся ко мне спиной и начал уходить, оставляя меня одного в полутёмном коридоре.

— Напиши мне письмо, — выпалил я до того, как он ушёл слишком далеко. Как только слова сорвались с моих губ, я сразу же о них пожалел, но я отчаянно желал узнать о нём больше. В моей голове появлялось множество вопросов, и в первый раз я мог их озвучить. Он был совсем другим. А я был очень любопытным.

Он остановился и повернулся ко мне лицом.

— Что?

— Я сказал… — я сделал два шага вперёд, представив на секунду, что он не был сильным немецким солдатом, а я не был напуганным датским мальчиком. — Напиши мне письмо. Если у тебя так хорошо получается писать, напиши мне письмо, Фил, — скомандовал я, впервые за день позволив себе произнести его имя. — Докажи это.

— Зачем?

И на это у меня не было ответа — по крайней мере того, который мог заставить его сделать это, если он не хотел.

— Что? Слишком занят? — с издёвкой спросил я. Я знал, что давил на него, но совсем не боялся — по крайней мере, теперь. Теперь он был для меня просто обычным человеком, а это значило, что я начинал вести себя с ним нормально, а не относился к нему как к вышестоящему человеку.

— О чём ты хочешь, чтобы я написал? — Фил снова расслабил плечи, как только задал вопрос, и на этот раз в его голосе было слышно любопытство.

— Не знаю. — Об этом я ещё не подумал. Честно говоря, мне просто было скучно. Я хотел с кем-то поговорить, и мне был интересен этот солдат-который-отказывался-вести-себя-как-солдат. Но я пока не был готов это признать. — Разве у тебя нет семьи дома, в Германии? — предположил я.

— Да, но я не могу…

— Напиши о них. — Я широко улыбнулся ему, как маленький ребёнок, попросивший маму рассказать ему сказку на ночь. — Расскажи мне историю, Фил. Потом я расскажу тебе свою.

Я знал, что должен был предложить ему что-то взамен. Не то, чтобы я и так этого не хотел, но сейчас это было особенно важно. Я должен был в первую очередь убедиться, что он хотел сделать это, потому что неважно, как бы я ни пытался это отрицать или убедить себя в обратном, именно у него в руках была сосредоточена вся власть в наших странных недо-отношениях.

— И как мы должны это осуществить, позволю себе поинтересоваться? — скептически спросил он. — Это не почтовое отделение. А мы на войне. — Он опустил голову, глядя на меня, показывая, каким нелепым, по его мнению, я казался.

— Если ты в школьном патруле, то будешь поблизости. А я ученик, так что тоже буду здесь…

— Ну да, когда не прогуливаешь уроки, — перебил меня он.

— Я постараюсь над этим поработать, — сказал я уверенным тоном.

Но от этого он только быстро покачал головой, а затем улыбнулся.

— Но мы можем… — я сделал паузу, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам, мои глаза обшарили пустой коридор на предмет чего угодно, что помогло бы мне выпутаться, хотя я и сам не знал, что искал, — оставлять записки где-нибудь здесь. Например… — но у меня действительно не было нормального плана. — Например, здесь.

Рядом с тем местом, где он стоял, находился шкаф, и я подошёл, чтобы открыть его. Никто не использовал это крыло школы вот уже много лет, так что шансы на то, что кто-то кроме нас будет здесь искать, практически равнялись нулю.

— Верхняя полка, — сказал я, — под этим датско-немецким словарём.

— Совпадение. — Он усмехнулся.

— Вроде того. — Я поднял книгу и помахал ею перед ним, чтобы он рассмотрел её. — Она даже зелёная. Как ты. — Я указал на его грудь, а затем поспешно поставил книгу обратно на пыльную полку.

Он задумался на секунду.

— Но мы не можем даже писать свои настоящие имена на случай, если их найдут. Я про записки. — Он начал говорить так, как будто это происходило на самом деле. — У тебя есть что-то вроде прозвища?

— Можешь называть меня Медвежонком. — Я улыбнулся и протянул к нему руку.

— Тогда зови меня Львом. — Он улыбнулся в ответ и мягко пожал протянутую мною руку.


End file.
